Aquline
Basic overview Aquline is a fictional country on the fictional planet of Mobius. It lies a far bit away from the Acorn Kingdom and is usually isolated from the rest of the planet aside from the Acorn Kingdom and Soleanna, it's trading partners. The country was caught in a civil war between the kinesis and the rest of the country which lasted for over 10 years. The kinesis lost and most were sent into exile, but some remained as servants and manual labour workers. The kinesis who were accepted had to hold special kinesis licences wherever they went to say the Royal Circle had allowed them to use their kinesis. Any member of the kinesis who was caught using their kinesis without their licence in hand or didn't own one at all were sentenced to a life in prison for breaking their word to the Royal Circle. The Royal Circle where the rulers of the kingdom. There were five families apart of the Circle - The Jedinstvo (the royals), The Morgans (The king's right hand man), the Crvent-Vuk (The king's army general) and the Tiger-Lily and the Dahlia (who ran the food distribution) There are several main cities within Aquline * Emerald City - the crime capitol of Aquline. With the highest rates of crime and death in Aquline, Emerald City has a low population which mainly consists of runaway criminals. * čarolija City - also known as the Kinesis City or the Dead City. The remains of the kinesis which the kinesis are now isolated from the rest of the country in. Crime rates are low and everyone works together and share what little food they have. * Kraljevski City - Also known as the Floating Isles. A collection of islands floating above the ground filled with beautiful lakes and waterfalls. It is the home of the Jedinstvo, Morgans and Crvent-Vuk families * Forrest City - The largest city population wise and true capitol city of Aquline. The home of the Tiger-Lily and Dahlia families. It has the most nature and the residents live without technology unlike the rest of the country. * Luminous City - the head of technology in Aquline. The base for all big-shot companies. The name Aquline comes from 'Aqu', the founder of the country, and 'Liner' meaning straight line based on how the boarders are all straight Important people in Aquline *Alexander Jedinstvo the Fox - the crown King * Johanna Jedinstvo the Fox - the crown Queen * Illma Jedinstvo/Flame the Fox - the heir to the throne * Jace Morgan the Cat - the King's right hand man * Jazmine Morgan the Cat - wife of Jace Morgan * Archan Morgan the Cat - Eldest child of Jace and Jazmine and heir to Jace's title and fortune * Marceline Morgan the Cat - Younger sister of Archan * Zakirot Crvent-Vuk the Wolf - Army General * Xyatri Crvent-Vuk the Wolf - Wife of Zakirot and spokesperson for the demons * Lapulay Crvent-Vuk the Wolf - Eldest child of Zakirot and Xyatri and the heir to Zakirot's fortune * Damian Crvent-Vuk the Wolf - the second eldest child of Zakirot and Xyatri and the heir to Zakirot's title * Stevie Crvent-Vuk the Wolf - The second youngest child of Zakirot and Xyatri. * Altha Crvent-Vuk the Wolf - The youngest child of Zakirot and Xyatri. * Jacob Crvent-Vuk the Wolfhog - The oldest child of Altha and Alacia. One of the demon spokesmen * Misteria Crvent-Vuk the Hedgewolf - The middle child of Altha and Alacia. Married to Byron Tiger-Lily. * Nathaniel Crvent-Vuk the Wolfhog - The youngest child of Altha and Alacia. One of the demon spokesmen * Jungle Tiger-Lily the Tiger - One of the two leaders of the food distribution * Selena Tiger-Lily the Tiger - Wife of Jungle and the person who decided to start the food distribution * Lucas Tiger-Lily the Tiger - Eldest child of Jungle and Selena and the heir to Jungle's fortune and title. * Oliver Tiger-Lily the Tiger - Middle child of Jungle and Selena. Helps to protect kinesis and free them from exile. * Avery Tiger-Lily the Tiger - Youngest child of Jungle and Selena. One of the Chaos Elements * Byron Tiger-Lily the Tiger - Eldest child of Oliver and Jemma. Spokesperson for the Tigers. Is working towards running the Food Distribution * Anya Tiger-Lily the Tiger - Youngest child of Oliver and Jemma and decides to abandon the posh life and aims towards being a pop-star * Kovu Dahlia the Tiger - the other leader of the food distribution * Dew Dahlia the Tiger - The wife of Kovu * Sunny Dahlia the Tiger - the only child of Kovu and Dew. Is married to Lucas. Aquline mythology Aquline is a kingdom/country based highly around myths and many mythical creatures. * Demons - Aquline has a deep history of Demons. There are several types of Demon, each with their own special properties. They all are said to have mobain appearances. Demon DNA reacts badly with Chaos energy and touching raw Chaos energy leaves a permanent burn scar on their body *Demonesis - Demons with the ability of a kinesis. The most common of demonesis have Aciukinesis (can manipulate sharpness of objects) and are usually bred for fighting. Most demonesis are half-demons as they usually have a kinesis for a parent to pass down the kinesis gene. *Oblik-pomicanje - One of the most blood-thirsty demons trained from birth to hate mortals. They can take the form of anything, living or not, and trick it's prey into thinking it's safe before killing them *Normalan - The calmest type of demon. They can fit right into society due to their natural appearance and have a clear understanding of right and wrong *Težak - Similar to Normalan demons. They have a harder time fitting in naturally due to their abnormal colour-schemes. They struggle to control their power and transormations. *Kinesis - In Aquline, Kinesis are considered the descendants of angels due to their ability to manipulate and defy existence * Siren - Said to only be fiction within Aquline. Siren are said to have been mortal, but accept an offer to drink a demon's blood. Siren are said to lost their grip to life and are blind and deaf to mortals. * Izgubljen - Are created when mortals with the power of runes use a obveznica rune on a demon. The mortal's mind slowly wares away and becomes a servant to the demon the rune was used upon. * Lilith - Created when a mobian ingests pure wolf's blood (non-mobian wolf) during a pregnancy. The child/children will be children of the Lilith and have the power to transform into their wereform at their wish, not at the sight of the moon like depicted in other tales of the Lilith. Naming Certain types of mobian/mythological creatures in Aquline have specific ways in naming their kind. * Tigers - Tigers are closest to nature in Aquline so every Tiger's surname must be something to do with a plant, either it's name in English or part of it's name in Latin -EG. Tiger-Lily; Dahlia *Wolves - Wolves names are straightforward. They are usually abnormal names which can be shortened to sound normal. Females usually (but not always) have something to do with precious stones. -EG. Lapulay - Lapis; Misteria Sapphire - Misty Sapphire * Kinesis - Similar to wolves except they don't associate their names with precious stones. Their names sometimes has something to do with their element -EG. Alacia - Alana; Cable; Pitch * Demons - Demon naming patterns only apply with full demons; not half demons. Demons are usually named after their appearance/personality or are abnormal with silent letters in them. They can either sound threatening or innocent -EG. Xyatri; Strike; Lavender Information about status Different types of mobian have different status in Aquline. *Wolves - A high status, often associated with royalty. Most have links with the army and are expected to train in fighting from a young age *Hedgehogs - Usually low to middle class citizens who are often used in manual labour. *Tigers - The most common type of mobian in Aquline. Tigers are one with nature and more often than not prefer to stray away from technology. They usually live in Forrest City and work in the Food Distribution. Tigers are said to be the kindest of mobians in Aquline *Cats - Cats are quite regal types of mobian and trained to fight from a young age, similar to wolves. *Bats - Similar to hedgehogs; they're often low status and used for manual labour. They are often used for transporting goods over long distances due to their strong upper body strength. If you want to input any ideas If you have ideas on creating characters for this Country/Kingdom, please message Wolfia Tigernay about it. If there is information on a species you would like to see/input on, please also Wolfia Tigernay about it. In a while, I'm thinking of working on a huge story based around Aquline and it would be nice to have other people's characters in it. I hope this whole thing can help with creating characters to live in Aquline! *Please note that a lot of the demon species, surnames and city names are translated through Google Translate in Croatian as I have decided Croatian is the national language, aside from English, of Aquline. Category:Countries